Wheels of Fate
by Yuki Tomoyo
Summary: It all started with a dream about a gorgeous auburn haired girl with amber eyes. Natsume a.k.a the richest, coolest and most sought guy in the academy meets Mikan who disguises herself with a baseball cap and thick dorky glasses. She has a secret that only her friends know. Now that's not the only problem. She together w/ her three friends will be living in a dorm filled with boys!
1. Introductions

**Hey guys! This is my third GA fanfic! :D I hope you'll like it.**

_**WARNING:**_** OOC (sometimes)**

_**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned GA but sadly, I don't. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.**_

* * *

**Wheels of Fate**

**By Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Episode 1**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There were large chandeliers hanging on the wide ceiling, lightening the hall. There were several different expensive foods and drinks lay on long rectangular tables. Several people were present. They were all wearing masks but only one girl caught my attention. She was wearing a blue mask with a blue rose attached on the side. Her long beautiful auburn hair reached until the middle of her back and her eyes, her dazzling amber eyes which could melt any person whom she looked at, captivated me the most.

"Natsume! Natsume!" a voice shouted while shaking the lad's body.

Natsume groaned.

"Wake up." a blonde boy with blue eyes commanded.

"Tch. That dream again." the raven haired lad grunted as he sat up on his bed.

"Dream? Oh, you've dreamt about her?" the blonde boy asked.

Natsume nodded.

"Seriously, Natsume. You've been having that dream ever since you were fourteen. It's been haunting you for two years already!"

"I know Ruka but I'm not getting tired of that dream."

"But you still haven't met the girl right?" Ruka asked.

"No." Natsume answered.

"Why don't you hire someone to find her?" Ruka suggested.

"No thanks." Natsume declined.

"Why?"

"I'm not interested."

"Oh really?" Ruka teased.

Natsume glared at his best friend.

"I can't believe you're not doing anything. What if the girl you've been dreaming of for two years is the one destined for you?"

"Shut up Ruka or do you want me to make you shut your mouth instead?" Natsume threatened.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll zip my mouth." Ruka surrendered. "Anyway, I've heard that we have new dorm mates."

"So?"

"They're all girls."

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

"I hate this idea. Of all schools, why here?" asked a gorgeous auburn haired brunette with big amber eyes. She, together with her three friends, was currently standing in front of grand humongous gates.

"Mikan, this is the tenth time I'm going to tell you. We're here because Hotaru's parents decided to transfer her here." explained a pretty brunette with long blue hair and dark blue eyes.

"And because we're all best friends, we followed her." a cute pink haired girl with blue eyes added.

"I don't like this academy too 'cause it's filled with idiots but they forced me to transfer." a beautiful brunette with short black hair and purple eyes said nonchalantly.

"Yeah but…" Mikan, the auburn haired girl, tried to argue but her voice trailed off.

Her friends knew the reason why she didn't like the academy so they immediately tried to comfort her.

"Mikan…" the blue haired girl started but she was cut off by a feminine looking man with blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Hello my dears!" the man happily exclaimed as he opened the gates and danced towards them. He was wearing a flamboyant outfit.

All girls looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I'm Narumi L. Anju. I'm your new homeroom teacher." he introduced.

"Oh, nice to meet you sensei! I'm-"

"Anna Umenomiya. Yes. Nice to meet you too." Narumi cut her off. "And you're Nonoko Ogasawara, Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai."

"How did you know our names?" Mikan asked.

"Well as I said, I'm your homeroom teacher. Of course I should know the names of my students." Narumi explained. "Anyway, welcome to Alice Academy. I'll be taking you to your dorm."

He started to walk and the four girls followed. There weren't many students roaming in the campus but the girls still got the stares from them. Girls were whispering while boys had hearts on their eyes and some of them were drooling. Well, there's no denying it. The girls were indeed gorgeous.

Before anything could happen, I would like to introduce to you first the girls involved.

Nonoko Ogasawara. 16. Heiress to the Ogasawara Laboratories, the third largest laboratory in Japan.

Anna Umenomiya. 16. The only daughter of the two renowned chefs in the world. Their family owned twenty bake shops and eleven restaurants all over the world.

Hotaru Imai. 16. A famous genius and inventor in Japan despite her young age, the youngest daughter of the owners of Imai Hospitals and Techno Corporations.

And lastly, Mikan Sakura. 16. Second daughter of the owner of a well-known spa and parlor in Japan.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at their destination.

"I'll be leaving you here. You'll be in Class B and your lessons will start tomorrow. Don't be late!"

And with that, Narumi waved goodbye and left. The girls stared at their new home. It's a wide (really wide) three-story building.

Hotaru was about to open the door but Mikan stopped her.

"Wait!" she shouted and started rummaging through her bag.

"What is it idiot?" Hotaru hissed.

Mikan brought out a baseball cap and thick dorky glasses. She tucked her hair in the cap, hiding her long silky auburn locks and put her glasses on, covering her stunning amber orbs.

"What are you doing Mikan? Since when did you start liking wearing disguises?" Nonoko asked.

"Since now." Mikan answered.

"Oh my gosh Mikan! You look like a boy! No! You look like a nerd criminal!" Anna exclaimed frantically, her hands covering her opened mouth.

"Why are you wearing that? Take those off." Hotaru commanded.

"Sorry but I would like to wear this from now on." Mikan said firmly.

"What are you up to?" Hotaru asked, narrowing her eyes on her.

"Nothing." Mikan replied.

"Is it because of _her_?" Hotaru asked again.

"I told you it's nothing." Mikan insisted.

Nonoko and Anna looked at each other and then looked at their friend with worried faces. Mikan ignored them and turned the handle as the door opened.

_**CRASH!**_

They were welcomed by a horrible scene. The hallway was messy. Plates and foods were flying everywhere. One plate came to them but Hotaru swiftly fired it with her newly improved bazooka. Everyone who was present in the hallway turned their attention to the girls.

"Hotaru, how did you manage to pack a large bazooka?" Anna asked.

"Are weapons even allowed here?" Nonoko added.

"I think not but if it's Hotaru, well, anything's possible." Mikan shrugged.

"Oh! You're the newcomers! Welcome!" exclaimed a handsome guy with a blue star under his left eye. He has dark blue hair and eyes. He was wearing a hat, white long sleeves shirt, blue skinny jeans and brown shoes. He ran towards the girls and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

Mikan quickly shook his arm.

"Woah. What's up with the get-up?" the guy asked as he noticed Mikan.

Mikan just shrugged.

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked in a not-so-friendly manner.

"I'm Tsubasa Andou, a senior and the dorm head of our dormitory." the guy named, Tsubasa, answered.

"Why is it so messy?" Nonoko asked, looking at the broken plates and foods which were scattered on the floor.

"Oh, it's the twins' doings." Tsubasa replied casually as if it's normal.

"Twins?" Anna asked curiously.

As if on cue, two identical boys jumped in front of them.

"Hey there newbies!" a spiky blond haired boy with brown eyes grinned.

"It's the first time we have girls in our dorm." said his twin who also has spiky blond hair. The only difference was he has squinted eyes.

"Meet the Yome brothers, Kitsuneme and Kokoro." Tsubasa introduced.

"First time? You never had girls before?" Mikan asked, ignoring the introductions.

"Apparently, yes." Tsubasa answered.

"Why? I thought this academy is coed?" she asked again.

"Well technically, yes but you see you were the only girls who passed the standards of our dorm." Tsubasa said.

"We have three dorms!" Kitsu exclaimed. "Misaki-senpai's the dorm head of the first dormitory. They do karate. It consists mostly of males but there are also a few females like Misaki-senpai."

"The second is our dormitory and unfortunately, this perverted old man is our head." Koko snickered.

"Hey!" Tsubasa protested.

"Our dorm is filled with people who excel in sports." Koko continued, ignoring Tsubasa. "You have to be really good in order to live here and no girl has ever passed the standards except you guys!"

The girls nodded in understanding.

"What's the last dorm?" Nonoko asked curiously.

"Oh it's the lamest dorm, I tell you." Tsubasa said while the twins nodded in agreement.

"Rui Amane, ugh, I hate that guy. He's the dorm head of the third dormitory. People in there are more into theatre and arts. Most girls live there." he explained.

"In every event of the academy, the three dorms always compete." Koko interrupted. "The winner gets a prize such as no home works for a month."

"Seriously?" Mikan uttered and he nodded.

"That's great!" Anna exclaimed happily while clapping her hands.

"Wait, so we're going to live with boys?" Mikan panicked.

"Don't worry. We wouldn't do anything to you." Koko smiled mischievously.

"You're smile doesn't seem reassuring." Mikan muttered.

"Here's a free warning. Don't get too close to the old man. His hobbies are women, girls and chicks." Kitsu whispered to Anna.

"Hey! I heard that! And babes! You forgot babes!" Tsubasa complained.

The twins snickered while Anna rolled her eyes.

"Fix your mess. I'm going to tour these lovely ladies." Tsubasa said as he put his arms around the girls' shoulders again and dragged them away.

"He's such a flirt." Kitsu stated while Koko chuckled.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

"Here's the living room." Tsubasa said as he led the girls inside a spacious room with a rectangular glass table, sofas and a flat screen television.

"You have a TV?" Nonoko asked, surprised.

"Yes, only our dorm has one. We won that as a prize at last year's sports festival." Tsubasa replied.

"Oh, the newcomers had arrived already?" said a handsome tall man with brown hair who was currently sitting on the sofa together with a boy who was wearing a pair of glasses. He has large brown eyes and long eyelashes, short dirty blond hair which laid flat on his head with the bangs swaying to the right.

The boy who was wearing glasses stood up and walked towards them.

"Uhm, nice to meet you. I'm Yuu Tobita but everyone calls me Inchou." he said shyly.

"Reo Mouri." the guy who has brown hair smiled and went back on watching.

"Okay. Let's go the canteen!" Tsubasa happily exclaimed and urged the girls to come.

"That four eyes was totally into you." Hotaru blurted out while they were on their way to their next destination.

"Who?" Anna asked.

"Me." Hotaru replied sarcastically.

"What!? Really?! He's into you?! Oh my gosh Hotaru! Do you like him?!" Mikan exclaimed, apparently not picking up the sarcasm in her best friend's voice.

"It's Nonoko, idiot." Hotaru said impatiently.

"Me?" Nonoko asked, a little bit surprised. She pointed her finger at herself while Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"This is the canteen." Tsubasa interrupted. "This place connects all the three dorms."

"We're sharing the canteen with the others?" Mikan frowned.

"Sadly, yes." Tsubasa affirmed.

The girls scanned the canteen. It was definitely huge. Long tables and several chairs were present and there was even a chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. Suddenly, their trance was interrupted when the twins appeared.

"I am HUNGARY!" Koko exclaimed while rubbing his stomach.

"You should CZECH the fridge. Maybe you will find some TURKEY." Kitsu suggested and they both went to the big refrigerator standing on the corner of the canteen.

"We have some but it's covered in a layer of GREECE." Koko said, faking a disappointed look.

"Ew, there's NORWAY you could eat that!" Anna interfered.

All eyes turned to her. There was a moment of silence.

"I think a can of CHILE would be good." she giggled, breaking the silence.

"That sounds appetizing! I would love a CANADA chile as well!" Kitsu grinned.

"Can you explain to me how we became friends with her?" Mikan muttered while Nonoko giggled and Hotaru just shrugged.

_***PRINCESS IS CALLING. PRINCESS IS CALLING.***_

"Oh, excuse me for a moment." Tsubasa said as he fished out a phone from his pocket and put it beside his ear.

"What the hell is that?" Mikan asked.

"His ringtone sucks." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

Tsubasa heard them but waved them off.

"Hello? Oh! Alexandria!" he shouted cheerfully.

A loud shout was heard from the other line and Tsubasa had to put his phone away from his ear to avoid getting deaf.

"Sorry. Is it Cloe?" he asked.

He put his phone away again as another shout was heard from the other line.

"Shh. Calm down. Of course you're my only princess. Yes, there's no one else. Life without you would be like a broken pencil. It would be pointless."

After a few minutes of flirting and saying sickly cheesy lines, he finally ended the call.

"Sorry girls but I think I can't tour you anymore. I've got a date." Tsubasa winked.

"With the girl on the phone?" Anna asked.

"No. With… uhm… with… uhm… uh, I don't really remember her name but with a different girl." he smiled while scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, there are two empty rooms on the second floor. You were already informed that you will share a room with another person right?"

The girls nodded.

"Okay then. Bye!" he gave them his last wink before storming off.

"Freakin' playboy." Mikan muttered.

A girl with dark green orbs and short dark green hair suddenly came in the canteen together with a raven haired girl. The two were eyeing the four girls in front of them. Mikan gasped as she recognized the dark green haired brunette. She quickly lowered her cap to hide her face even though it was already covering her face in the first place.

"Am I drunk?" Koko abruptly asked out loud.

All stared at him.

"Why?" Kitsu grinned, playing along.

"Cause I suddenly find Sumire's face pretty." Koko smirked as he pointed at the girl with dark green locks.

"Why you…" Sumire raged.

Koko and Kitsu stuck out their tongues childishly before leaving.

"Get back here dumbass!" Sumire shouted angrily as she ran towards the twins while her friend followed suit.

"That was close." Mikan sighed in relief. "I didn't know that I would meet her right away."

"You don't have to hide from her, idiot." Hotaru said, still keeping her stoic face on though there was a hint of worry in her eyes.

Nonoko nodded in agreement.

"You know why I'm doing this." Mikan said.

"You're too kind Mikan. You're a total opposite of your sister." Anna said.

Mikan smiled sadly and quickly changed the topic.

"I didn't know you love stupid jokes."

Anna blushed as Mikan giggled.

"Let's go check our rooms!" she happily suggested and walked away while Hotaru trailed behind.

Nonoko and Anna looked at each other then at Mikan's retreating figure. They both sighed and followed their best friends.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**BLOOPERS!** (They have alices in the bloopers.)

**READY, SET, ACTION!**

"Natsume! Natsume!" a voice shouted while shaking the lad's body.

"Stop shaking me Ruka or I'll burn your stupid rabbit into ashes!" Natsume growled.

_**CUT!**_

_**.**_

**READY, SET, ACTION!**

They were welcomed by a horrible scene. The hall was messy. Plates and foods were flying everywhere. One plate came to them and….

"OH MY GOSH MIKAN-CHAN!" Anna cried as she knelt beside an unconscious brunette lying on the floor.

"Imai-san, why didn't you fire the plate with your bazooka?" Nonoko panicked.

"Why would I? It hit the right target." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

_**CUT!**_

_**.**_

**READY, SET, ACTION!**

"I think a can of CHILE would be good." Anna giggled, breaking the silence.

"That sounds appetizing! I would love a CANADA chile as well!" Kitsu grinned.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mikan burst. "Oh my gosh! That's so funny! Haha! Sorry, I can't help it! A Canada chile! Haha! That's a good one!"

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

"Ouch! Hotaru!"

_**CUT!**_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**How was it? PLEASE TELL ME PLEASE! I got the twins' corny joke on google XD and I patterned the dorms from Hana Kimi (Japan). I also got the idea of adding bloopers from Aspirator.**

**This is only the beginning and I REALLY hope that you liked it and will continue reading the story. I've already plotted the story plan but I haven't written it yet. I REALLY can't wait to get to the drama part and unraveling the secrets! :D**

**R&R!**


	2. First Meeting

I guess many of you guys didn't get my hint from Anna's statement: "You're too kind Mikan. You're a total opposite of your sister." Oh well, I'll reveal it anyway so stay tuned!

**Yuki: My first reviewer for chapter 1 is….. SakuraMikan12! Congratulations! You won a free kiss from Natsume! :D**

**Natsume: *glares***

**Yuki: *sweat drops* Uhmm, hehe. Just kidding. *peace sign* How about a peck on Ruka's cheek?**

**Ruka: Why me?!**

**Yuki: Oh come on. Stop complaining or I'll spread your embarrassing pictures!**

**Ruka: Where'd you get that?!**

**Yuki: From Hotaru of course. Now, be a good boy and behave! SakuraMikan12, Ruka's all yours. *grins mischievously***

I would also like to thank my other lovely reviewers:

_**Mystique0831****, ****HQ-pyon****, ****HJaNa****, ****Guest****, ****animelover13****, ****Mikanatsume4eva**_

Sorry it took so long for me to update but at least, I updated right? Right?

Anyway, here's chapter 2. Please enjoy. :)

_**Note: Mikan here is a little bit OOC. She's not cold and not too cheerful either. She's just a normal girl.**_

* * *

**Wheels of Fate**

**By Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Episode 2**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mikan**

"I'm thirsty." I muttered under my breath. I took my baseball cap and tucked my hair in it, leaving my dorky glasses behind. I then got up from my bed and headed for the canteen to get myself a drink. I grabbed a pitcher from the fridge and took a glass. I was drinking when a gust of wind hit me which made me shiver a little because of the coldness.

"Polka dots. Seriously?" a voice said.

I almost dropped my glass because of surprise. I looked around and found a figure across me.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"None of your business, Polka." the guy said.

I couldn't see the guy's face because of the darkness. It was already past midnight and I didn't turn on the lights in the canteen. I could only see the guy's body thanks to the lamps outside. The body before me was definitely well-built. I guessed that there were six packs of abs underneath the guy's shirt. I was busy checking the guy's hot body when I remembered what he had called me. Polka. He peeked!

"PERVERT!" I shouted in rage after my long trance.

"Your skirt flew up because of the wind and you didn't pull it down so I saw it." the lad said in a bored tone.

He then took a glass and walked towards me. I instinctively backed away while he just kept on approaching. My back hit the table behind me. The lad, who was now in front of me, leaned closer which gave me full access of his face. The guy has mesmerizing crimson orbs and messy raven locks. He was leaning even closer which made our faces dangerously close. I closed my eyes and waited but after a few seconds, nothing happened. I then opened them only to see the guy holding the pitcher on his left hand while putting the glass on his lips with his right hand.

"Did you really think I was going to kiss you?" the lad smirked after he had finished drinking.

I mentally scolded myself. How could I be so stupid? The guy was just reaching for the pitcher placed on the table behind me yet I thought he was going to kiss me. Wait. Why did I even close my eyes? Am I really going to give my first kiss to a complete stranger? I looked at the lad in front of me who was still smirking. I wanted to scrape that smirk off of his handsome face. He may look like the human version of the god, Adonis but his attitude didn't match his gorgeous physical appearance.

"Whatever pervert!" I retorted and walked away angrily. Even though I wasn't looking, I could still feel the lad smirking behind me which made me even more furious.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Natsume**

I dreamt about _that girl_ again. The scene was the same except when she turned her back on me. I noticed a tiny birthmark which took the shape of the letter Z. It was placed on her upper right back. After that, I woke up and came to the canteen to get some drink and then I was accused as being a pervert. It wasn't my fault that she let me looked at her panties. To top on that, she was wearing polka dotted panties. Based on her height, I bet she's in the same year as me yet she was wearing childish panties. I didn't have a chance on seeing her face fully because her cap was shadowing her eyes but even though I couldn't see them I still felt her gaze was on my body. I smirked. No one, I repeat NO ONE has ever resisted my body. I came close to grab the pitcher and as I leaned closer, I got a perfect view of her big amber eyes. Wait. Those eyes. Could she be-? My thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly closed her eyes. I smirked at her actions. She thought I was going to kiss her. She then opened them and looked a bit disappointed. She accused me again of being a pervert while I just watched her walk away like a stupid brat. I couldn't help but smirk at her childish acts. I almost forgot the fact that her eyes were the same with the girl in my dreams. I decided to ignore it and thought that I was mistaken due to me having that dream again and the darkness. I then proceeded to my room and went back to sleep.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Normal**

"Good morning Hotaru!" Anna greeted as she came inside her best friend's room which was right next door to theirs.

"Mikan's still sleeping?" Nonoko asked as she too, came inside the room.

"Well, what do you expect? I would be surprise if she's the first one to get up before us. It would only mean the end of the world is near." Anna giggled.

"Hotaru, what is that?" Nonoko asked as she noticed her friend holding earplugs connected to a weird looking player.

Hotaru didn't answer. Instead, she put the earplugs on Mikan's ears and pressed a button on the player she was holding. Instantly, the brunette got up.

"Hotaru! What was that for?!" Mikan wailed.

"Get up, idiot or else we'll leave you behind." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Five more minutes." Mikan said and was about to lie again when Hotaru pressed the button on the player and Mikan snatched the earplugs off of her ears.

"Okay! Fine!" the brunette surrendered and entered the bathroom which was inside their room. Yes, they have bathrooms in each room. Cool isn't it? Anyway, back to the story.

"Hotaru, what did you do to her?" Anna asked curiously. Instead of answering, Hotaru placed the earplugs on Anna's ears and pressed the button on the player. Anna screeched and quickly pull the earplugs out of her ears.

"That's so awful!" Anna exclaimed.

"Why? What is it?" Nonoko asked eagerly.

"You know the sound when your nails scratch glass? Yeah, that's it, only worse." Anna replied.

"You want to try it too?" Hotaru asked Nonoko with a mischievous slight grin.

"Uh, no thanks." Nonoko sweat dropped.

After a few minutes, a lovely brunette came out from the bathroom, already clad with her uniform. She took her baseball cap and glasses and wore them.

"Mikan, you can wear glasses but you cannot wear a cap during classes." Nonoko informed.

"I'll still give it a try. I'll take it off if the teacher said so." Mikan answered.

"Anyway, let's go. We don't want to be late on our first day right?" Anna said and grabbed her friends' arms.

The girls went to the canteen to eat their breakfast. First thing in the morning, they found their dorm leader flirting with a girl. The girl has carmine pink locks and brownish-pink orbs. The girl was indeed beautiful yet she has this fiery aura surrounding her which clearly makes her a person you would not want to mess with.

"My love. If you are smiling, send me your smiles. If you are sleeping, send me your dreams. If you are crying, send me your tears." Tsubasa said to the girl who was sitting beside her.

"What if I'm in the toilet? What will I send?" the girl asked in a mocking tone.

Tsubasa thought for a while before answering.

"Send me-"

"My crap?" the girl cut him off.

"You're so mean Misaki!" Tsubasa pouted while the girl, named Misaki, just rolled her eyes.

The girls who had witnessed the entire scene laughed except for Hotaru, of course. They're glad that there's still someone who doesn't fall for their upperclassman's charms aside from them. They went to the counter to get their foods, settled on an empty table and started digging in. After filling their stomachs, they went to their classroom. Luckily, they didn't get lost because the legendary genius, Hotaru, was with them.

"Come on. Let's get in." Anna said excitedly.

Mikan was about to stop her but the pink-haired brunette had already gone inside the classroom. So they have no choice but to follow.

Anna's mouth flung open at the horrible scenery before her. The room was a total mess. Books, notebooks, papers, pens, pencils, erasers, bags and every school supplies existed in the world was flying everywhere. The classroom was so loud. They didn't even notice the newcomers arrive. The students were minding their own businesses, not even caring about their horrid classroom.

"Everytime we enter a new place, we're always welcomed by a horrible scene." Mikan muttered.

"Oh you're already here." a blonde guy said.

"Narumi-sensei!" Anna screamed in delight.

The teacher, who was wearing a frilly dress, smiled and went on his desk which was placed on the center and in front of the room. He banged his hand on the desk which made the whole room quite. The students stopped what they were doing and sat on their seats.

"Wow! Sensei's so cool!" Nonoko said as she clapped her hands.

Narumi smiled at her.

"We have new students! Please introduce yourselves." he informed and urged the girls to come in front.

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara. I'm already sixteen. Nice to meet you all!" Nonoko happily introduced.

"I'm Anna Umenomiya. I'm the same age as Nonoko and I love cooking! Pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Anna smiled sweetly.

"Hotaru Imai." Hotaru simply said.

"Mikan Sakura. 16. Pleased to meet you." Mikan said casually.

"Okay, are there any of you who would like to ask questions?" Narumi asked the class.

A guy who was semi-bald and has dark blue eyes raised his hand.

"Mochu." Narumi allowed him to speak.

"What school are you from?" he asked.

"We're from Rose Academy in Hokkaido." Nonoko answered.

_(A/N: I'm just inventing the school's name.)_

"Okay. Next?" Narumi asked once again.

This time, two hands were raised.

"Only one at a time, Koko and Kitsu." Narumi said.

"Yo!" the twins grinned, completely ignoring the teacher.

"Hi!" Anna happily exclaimed while the other two smiled and Hotaru kept her stoic face.

"That was definitely not a question. Anyway, who wants to ask next?" Narumi asked the class.

A strawberry-blond haired girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Koizumi-san." Narumi uttered.

"Isn't it wearing a baseball cap is against the rules?" she asked or more like stated.

"Yes." Narumi replied.

"Then why is she wearing one?" Luna asked as she pointed an accusing finger on Mikan.

Mikan gulped.

"Sorry Mikan-chan, but she's right. Wearing that is against the rules. Please take it off. You can wear it when you're not in class." Narumi said politely.

The brunette didn't have much of a choice so she took the baseball cap off and then came down her long silky auburn hair which flowed until the middle of her back. Everyone admired the brunette's long hair while Luna got irritated because of the unexpected occurrence.

"Hmph. Why are you even wearing those stupid glasses? I think you don't have any problem with your eyesight. I bet your eyes are so ugly that's why you're hiding them." Luna continued and gave a maniacal laugh.

"Shut up! Mikan's eyes are her best assets!" Anna shouted, clearly pissed while Narumi nodded in agreement.

Mikan stopped her friend and faced Luna.

"It's true that I don't have any problem with my eyes but I still like to wear my glasses." Mikan said calmly.

Luna was about to say something again but Narumi butted in.

"Okay! I guess that's enough with the questions! It's time to assign their seats!" he interrupted which earned him a vicious glare from Luna.

"Anna-chan, you sit between the Yome brothers. Mikan-chan, your seat will be beside Natsume-kun there at the back." the teacher said as he pointed his finger at an empty chair beside a lad who had his feet propped on his desk and a manga covering his face.

"No way! She doesn't deserve to be beside my Natsume-sama! Her germs might infect him!" Luna protested.

"Koizumi-san, one more word from you and you'll get detention." Narumi threatened. At last, the girl finally shut her mouth.

"Where was I? Oh yes! Hotaru-chan and Nonoko-chan will sit beside Yuu. Free period everyone! Behave okay?" he winked and stormed outside the classroom.

The girls went to their respective seats. Mikan sat on the back row and greeted her new seatmate. The lad torn the manga away from his face and his eyes widened for a second then his lips formed into a smirk.

"Polka?"

Mikan's mouth quickly flung open as she recognized the lad immediately.

"Y-You're the pervert!" she shouted as she pointed an accusing finger on him.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"How dare you call Natsume-sama like that?! And how dare you point your filthy finger on him?!" Luna shouted as she stood from her seat and made her way towards the brunette.

Mikan closed her eyes as Luna was about to slap her but a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"Stop it, Koizumi-san." a voice ordered.

"R-Ruka-sama." Luna uttered. "B-But we have to teach this newcomer a lesson."

The boy shook his head and ordered her to back off. He then walked towards Mikan, who was still closing her eyes.

"Mikan." the boy said.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and it immediately widened in shock.

"R-Ruka-pyon?"

Everyone was dumbfounded.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Mikan**

_I was lying on a hard cold metal. I was feeling dizzy and couldn't stand. I reached for my head and saw blood. I heard noises and screams everywhere._

_"There's a girl!" a man's voice shouted. The man approached me and lifted me with his muscular arms and before I could see his face, I blacked out._

_When I opened my eyes, I was in a room I've never seen or been to before._

_"I'm glad you're awake." a woman's voice said._

_I slowly sat up from the bed. I still felt dizzy. I put my hand on my head and felt bandages. I then turned to face the woman who was sitting on a chair beside the bed where I was in place._

_"W-Who are you? W-Where am I?" I asked, my hand still on my head._

_"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you. We had a car accident and we found you inside a truck. The truck lost its breaks and it almost overruns us but thank goodness the driver pulled to the side and then it tilted." the woman explained._

_"You're currently in our house. We're going to find your parents okay? So for the time being, you have to stay here and rest." the woman continued._

_"I'm Caroline Nogi and here's my son, Ruka." the woman introduced as she urged her son, who was sitting on a couch, to come near._

_(A/N: I just made up her name and since Ruka's mother is French, I chose a French name which can also be used as an English name.)_

_I didn't notice the boy before. He has majestic blonde hair and blue eyes. Despite his young age, he was already handsome._

_"Nice to meet you." he smiled at me charmly while petting a bunny in his arms._

_"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back._

_It's been a week since the accident and Aunt Caroline (she insisted me on calling her that) still haven't find my family. I got amnesia because I hit my head during the accident so I wasn't able to help her. I only remembered my first name and that's all. As the days pass by, Ruka and I got closer. We became best friends in such a short time. He was sweet, gentle and kind so I didn't have trouble befriending him. One day, we were strolling in a park when a man with straight fair hair and blue eyes approached me and hugged me._

_"Mikan. I missed you! I thought I'd lost you!" the man cried while tightening his hug._

_"Excuse me. Are you her father?" Aunt Caroline asked._

_The man released me and faced her._

_"Yes." he replied._

_After that, I was returned to my original family. I learned that I had a stepmother and a stepsister. My stepmother was kind and my father too but my stepsister doesn't seem to like me. She always said that we're just strangers 'cause we're not blood related. She didn't want anyone to know that I'm her sister much to my dismay but I still love her. Even though she's mean to me, I know that deep inside she's a kind person and maybe someday, she would learn to accept me._

_Ruka kept on visiting me everyday 'cause we're in the same hometown. We played all day until we were tired but one day, he came to our house not to play but to say goodbye._

_"Sorry Mikan but I have to go. Mom said I have to study in France." Ruka apologized._

_I was crying that time. I couldn't help it. He embraced me and patted my head before leaving. I just stood there frozen while looking at his retreating figure; tears were still flowing down my cheeks. He turned to me and waved goodbye then went inside the car and left._

_My feet seemed to recover from the frozenness and I quickly ran but the car was already out of sight. I fell down on my knees and screamed in despair. My father and my stepmother caged me in their arms trying to comfort me but I just kept on screaming Ruka's name._

_I just couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to lose someone so important to me. It's like my heart was shattered into pieces. That's when I realized that what I felt for him wasn't just a simple admiration and a love for a best friend._

_That was the last time I saw him._

_That was the last time I saw... my first love._

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**BLOOPERS!**

**READY, SET, ACTION!**

A strawberry-blond haired girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Koizumi-san." Narumi uttered.

"Isn't it this is a school for humans?" she asked.

"Of course." Narumi replied and gave her an isn't-it-obvious look.

"Then why is there a shinigami here?" she asked again as she pointed her finger at Mikan.

"Hey! That's not part of the script! And I'm not a shinigami, you fallen devil!" Mikan shouted angrily.

"Fallen devil? There's no such thing as a fallen devil, dimwit. Maybe you meant, fallen angel." Luna retorted.

"Hmph. The word 'angel' doesn't suit you even a bit, blockhead." Mikan said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Why you-!" Luna started to chase after Mikan.

"Wow! The blockhead fallen devil tries to eat the dimwit shinigami!" the twins shouted in delight.

_**CUT!**_

.

_**(on the corner of the set)**_

"Dad! I got my girlfriend pregnant!" Koko informed.

"WHAT?!" a voice shouted on the other line of the phone.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I just failed my exam." he snickered.

"OH THANK GOD!"

_**(end of call)**_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Okay! So I tried my best to make the flashback a bit dramatic.**

**Please tell me what you think.**

\./

/.\

\./

/.\

\./

/.\

\./

/.\

\./

/.\

\./


	3. What a day!

**Wheels of Fate**

**By Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Episode 3**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mikan, are you heading home?" Nonoko asked.

"Yup." Mikan answered.

"Let's hang out for a while before you go back to Hokkaido." Anna happily suggested.

"Uhm, okay. I'll just call my mom that I'll be a little late." Mikan answered and continued packing her things.

It was weekend and the girls were planning to go back to their own houses. The academy allows the students to go to their homes during weekends.

The girls had finished packing their things and headed outside the academy. They shopped to their hearts' content until they got tired and settled in a café.

Mikan, who was currently drinking her latte, almost choked when she saw someone familiar on the counter.

"Oh my gosh! She's here!" she almost screamed out loud and quickly ducked under their table.

"Who?" Nonoko asked while looking around.

Mikan, who was still hiding under their table, lifted her finger and pointed at a brunette with curly dark green hair.

"Can we leave now?" Mikan asked her friends.

Her friends nodded and stood up from their seats. They managed to get out of the café without getting spotted by the one they're hiding from.

"Mikan, I can't believe you're hiding like a convict." Hotaru stated

"Sorry. _She _doesn't know that I'm in Tokyo." Mikan said.

"Eventually, _she_ would know so stop hiding." Hotaru said with a little hint of irritation in her voice.

"But _she_ might get angry if _she_ knew that I was here. Moreover, if _she_ knew that I enrolled in the academy." Mikan reasoned out.

"That's still not a reasonable excuse." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"She's right Mikan. Are you going to hide all your life?" Anna asked in concern.

"And besides, it's been seven years ever since you became family yet _she_ still acts like a brat and denies you as _her_ sister so it's not your fault." Nonoko added.

Mikan took a deep breath.

"Let's go to a bookstore." she changed the topic and walked away.

Her friends looked at her with worried faces and followed her eventually. The girls split up once they arrived at the bookstore. Their types of genre weren't the same so they decided to meet after they had finished searching for the books that they liked.

Mikan went to the fiction section and started searching for 'The Mark of Athena'. She had loved the series ever since she was fourteen and started collecting different collectibles. She hasn't bought yet the latest book so she was planning to buy it today. As she was currently searching for the book, she heard a familiar voice. Curious, she turned and saw her seatmate talking to someone on the phone. Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly turned away.

'Why is he here?' Mikan asked herself and slowly walked away while trying to hide her face.

'Wait. Why am I even hiding from him? He still doesn't know what I truly look like right?' she thought to herself.

"Oi Polka." Natsume uttered as he noticed the brunette.

'Oh my gosh! He recognizes me!' she shouted in her mind.

Mikan stiffened and instantly ran out of the bookstore while Natsume followed her.

'Why is he following me?!' Mikan shouted in frustration.

She was running along the street. She turned left, right then left and left again. She found a hospital and went inside without second thoughts. She didn't dare look back. She bolted inside the girl's restroom. The cubicles were all locked and occupied. She then found the last cubicle open so she went inside only to find cleaning equipments used by the janitors.

An invisible light bulb flickered above her head. She went outside the restroom dressed as a janitress with a piece of cloth covering half of her face. She tied her hair in a ponytail and covered it with her handkerchief. She was holding a mop and a bucket. She found Natsume standing on a corner near the restroom; his back was leaning against the wall. Natsume looked at her and she instantly averted her gaze and walked away. When she looked back, Natsume was following her. She fastened her pace and started mopping the floor along the way. Soon, she came across a person who was lying on a hospital bed. The person was being taken to the ICU. She took the chance to pretend she was a relative. She dropped the mop and ran to the person. She was shouting and faking a cry while the doctors, nurses and the people (the original relatives) were eyeing her confusedly.

"Who are you?" a man asked.

"No! Grandpa! Please don't leave me!" Mikan cried, ignoring the man's question.

On the corner of her eye, she could see Natsume smirking but still following her. She cursed under her breath. She then passed a random room and she quickly went inside. After a few minutes, she went outside dressed in a white coat, a stethoscope around her neck and a surgical mask. Natsume was again leaning against the wall, not too far from the room where she had been. Coincidentally, a doctor and a nurse were passing by so she walked with them.

"How's my patient going? Is her heart stable?" she asked the doctor beside her.

The doctor gave her a puzzled look then he looked at the nurse.

"Who is she?" he asked but the nurse just shrugged.

Mikan looked behind her and saw that the hallway was empty. There was no sign of Natsume anymore.

"Keep watch on my patient okay? I'll be off for a while. Bye!" she waved and walked ahead of them.

She took her disguise off and placed them on a random chair. She was on her way towards the exit of the hospital when her phone rang.

"Mikan! Where are you?! We've been looking for you everywhere! Hotaru's going to explode!" Anna shouted on the other line.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm in the hospital." she replied.

"What? Why? Did you have an accident? Are you hurt?" Anna bombarded her with questions.

"No. I'm fine. Something came up so I had to leave." she explained.

"Then why didn't you call us?" Anna asked again, a little bit frustrated.

"Sorry but I was in a hurry. Anyway, I think I'm going home now. See you at school!" And with that, she hung up before Anna could say anything.

The brunette turned around to leave but was shocked when she saw Natsume standing in front of her. Before she could even react, Natsume grabbed her wrist tight and dragged her with him.

"Hey! Let me go!" Mikan protested while struggling to get her wrist out of his grasp but the lad was holding her so tight, it could leave red marks on her fair skin.

They reached Natsume's Lamborghini and he shoved her inside. He then immediately went to the driver's seat.

"Wow." the brunette couldn't help but be awed with the interior of the car.

"Wait. Where are you taking me?" she demanded when she remembered that she was being kidnapped.

"Could you shut your big mouth for once?" Natsume grunted, clearly irritated.

"I'm not going to stop until you answer me!" Mikan shouted. "And why are you driving? Do you have a license? You're not even at the right age!"

"I can do anything I want, Polka. Now, shut up." he ordered.

"Hmph. Stupid spoiled rich brats." Mikan muttered.

They finally arrived at their destination after half an hour. Natsume pulled his Lamborghini on the parking lot and got out while Mikan followed him outside.

"Woah. Why are we here in Tokyo Disney Resort?" Mikan asked while gaping at the scenery in front of her.

"Are you going to take me in there?" she asked excitedly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsume replied.

Mikan jumped in delight and quickly ran towards the gateway while Natsume rolled his eyes and followed her. They went to the seven themed ports namely: Mediterranean Harbor, Mystery Island, Mermaid Lagoon, Arabian Coast, Lost River Delta, Port Discovery and American Waterfront.

They were finally done strolling around the theme park. Although Natsume would throw insults at Mikan once in a while, she still had fun. She found Natsume's company comfortable even though he had a rude attitude.

"Uhm, I think I better leave now. It's getting late. Thanks for taking me there Hyuuga-kun." Mikan smiled.

They were now in front of Natsume's Lamborghini.

"Natsume." the lad said.

"Huh?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Call me Natsume." the lad repeated.

"Oh, okay. Bye Natsume!" the brunette waved and was about to walk away when Natsume caught her hand.

"I'll take you home." Natsume offered.

"No. It's okay." Mikan said, while blushing.

'Why is my face so hot? Oh gosh! My heart's even beating so fast! What's happening to me? He's just holding your hand Mikan! Get a hold of yourself!' she mentally scolded herself.

"Where do you live?" Natsume asked.

"Uhm, in Hokkaido." Mikan answered.

"Okay. Get in." Natsume ordered.

"What?"

"I said get in."

"But…"

"Are you going to come inside or should I shove you again to get in?" Natsume threatened.

Mikan gulped. She did what she was told and sat on the passenger seat while Natsume sat on the driver's and started the engine.

After hours of driving, Natsume halted in front of a huge mansion but not as huge as his. After the guard saw his mistress, the gates opened and Natsume drove in. They both got off the car and went inside the mansion.

"Mikan!" a woman in her 40's shouted as she crushed the brunette into a hug.

"Mom." Mikan smiled.

The woman released her daughter and turned her attention to the raven haired lad.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked excitedly while having sparkles in her eyes.

"Mom! Y-You got it wrong! H-He's not…" Mikan tried to argue.

"I'm Serina, Mikan's stepmother. You're Natsume Hyuuga, right?" the woman asked, completely ignoring her daughter.

"Yes." Natsume replied.

"Oh my! What a lovely boyfriend you have here Mikan! And to think that you've only gone to Tokyo for a week!" Serina exclaimed happily.

"Mom, like I said…"

"Why don't you stay here for the weekend? I'm sure you're tired because of the trip. I'll make sure to make you comfortable!" Serina offered, ignoring her daughter once again.

"Mom! He can't stay!" Mikan shouted in protest.

"It seems like your daughter doesn't want me to stay." Natsume said.

"No! No! It's totally fine!" Serina convinced him and shot Mikan a glare while the brunette pouted.

"Mikan, lead him to the guest room." her mother ordered.

"Sorry, but I don't like to stay in the guest room." Natsume said.

"Oh, then where would you like to stay?" Serina asked.

"In her room." Natsume answered as he pointed at Mikan.

"M-My room?!" Mikan raged.

"Okay! Mikan, you stay in the guest room while Natsume-kun will stay in your room." Serina finalized.

"But-"

"Go. Now." Serina ordered with a menacing aura surrounding her. Even though she's kind and gentle she could still be scary sometimes.

Mikan pouted and went upstairs while Natsume trailed behind. Mikan was muttering different things to herself like:

"Why is she doing this to me?"

"Why did he have to stay?"

"This is hell."

After countless mutterings and twists and turns in the hallways, they finally arrived at their destination.

"This is my room." Mikan announced as she stopped in front of a mahogany door.

"Stay in the guest room first while I get my things." she ordered and went inside but Natsume, being as stubborn as he was, went inside too.

"Hey! Are you deaf? I told you to stay in the guest room for a while!" she shouted but Natsume ignored her and lay down on the brunette's bed.

"Get off of my bed!" Mikan shouted again as she grabbed Natsume's arm and tried to pull him out of her bed but was unsuccessful.

She was still holding Natsume's arm when suddenly; the lad grabbed her and pulled her into the bed. Mikan yelped and her eyes widened when she found that she was on top of him. Natsume was caging her with his arms so their bodies were closely intact while their faces were an inch away.

Mikan could feel her face getting hot and her heartbeat getting faster. If she didn't tear herself away from him, she would explode any minute.

"Natsume-kun, if there's any-" Serina suddenly barged in and was ultra mega shocked when she saw the awkward position of the two teenagers.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting your business. I forgot to knock. Please continue. Don't mind me." she urged, smiled sweetly and walked away.

Outside, Mikan and Natsume could hear Serina's voice shouting in delight; "OH MY GOSH! I'LL HAVE A GRANDDAUGHTER!"

Mikan, who was still on top of Natsume, tried to stood up but Natsume forcibly pulled her closer and their lips locked.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**BLOOPERS!**

**READY, SET, ACTION!**

Mikan, who was still hiding under their table, lifted her finger and pointed at a brunette with curly dark green hair.

"Can we leave now?" Mikan asked her friends.

Her friends nodded and stood up from their seats while Mikan also stood up and bumped her head on the table. She completely forgot that she was hiding under the table.

"Idiot." Hotaru side commented.

_**CUT!**_

.

**READY, SET, ACTION!**

"Mikan, I can't believe you're hiding like a convict." Hotaru stated and continued. "Although you look like a crazy stalker to me."

"How would I look like a crazy stalker?!" Mikan complained.

_**CUT!**_

.

**READY, SET, ACTION!**

Mikan took a deep breath.

"Let's go to a bookstore." she changed the topic and walked away.

Her friends looked at her with worried faces.

"Are you sure Mikan?" Anna asked in concern.

"Yes. Why?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Well, nothing. It's just that…" Nonoko tried to say.

"You're level of stupidity doesn't fit in a bookstore." Hotaru finished.

"Hotaru, you meanie!" Mikan pouted.

_**CUT!**_

.

**READY, SET, ACTION!**

An invisible light bulb flickered above her head then Koko came into the scene and hit the light bulb with a baseball bat.

"Koko!" Mikan shouted in rage and started chasing after him.

_**CUT!**_

.

**READY, SET, ACTION!**

She was still holding Natsume's arm when suddenly; the lad grabbed her and pulled her into the bed. Mikan yelped and her eyes widened when she found that she was on top of him. Natsume was caging her with his arms so their bodies were closely intact while their faces were an inch away.

The cast including the producers, writers, cameramen and director was watching closely at the hot scene in front of them.

"Wohoo! Go Mikan! Beat Natsume into a pulp!" Kitsu cheered while banging his hand in the air.

"They're not fighting." Nonoko reminded him.

"Oh. I thought they were." Kitsu grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Kyaaahh! Mikan-chan's going to do _it_! Go Mikan-chan! I'm rooting for you!" Anna exclaimed while having stars in her eyes.

On the other hand, Ruka and Inchou were trying their best to stop Hotaru from firing her ultra mega bazooka at Natsume.

"Oh my. Teenagers are so lively nowadays." Hime-sama, the MSP, commented.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.000.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**So.. there you have it! I'm very very sorry for the late update.**

**The scene when Mikan entered the hospital was a scene taken from My Girl (Korean show). It was so funny so I'd like to share it with you guys! I hope I was able to portray it well and made you laugh. :)**

**Anyway, I think I wouldn't be able to update for now 'cause I'm REALLY busy with school especially I'm already graduating when the school year ends and I have to focus on my studies first but don't worry! I promise I'll update when I have the time.**

**REVIEW.**

**FAVORITE.**

**FOLLOW.**

**PLEASE! THANK YOU!**


End file.
